You're Always Their For Me
by mhana23
Summary: When Chyna gets asked out by Jared and Fletcher is sad but if Jared turned to be different then he appears will Chyna get hurt? who will confort her? please read and review!
1. Jared Asked Me Out

You're Always Their For Me

Chyna: Guys guess what?

Olive: What?

Chyna: Jared asked me out, and I said yes.

Fletcher: You what!

Chyna: Why are mad?

Fletcher: Oh it's nothing I have to go  
( leaves )

Chyna: What's wrong with him

Olive: I dont know

Chyna: Well anyways were going to go on a date this friday, I cant wait!

Chyna: But I need to know what to wear, can u help me we can set up a  
live chat.

Olive: Ok, great idea

( In the hallway )

lexi: Ughh! I cant belive Chyna got asked out by Jared, i'm going to  
ruin their date if it's the last thing I do.

Paisley: But it isn't the last thing you'll do, we have a sleepover.

Lexi: Omg( roles her eyes )

( At Chyna's House Talking To Olive In The Live Chat )

Chyna: So should I wear this dress,( pink dress with swirls)

Olive: No too pinkish

Chyna: Ok how about this one,( blue gluttery dress with a scarf. )

Olive: No to glittery

Chyna: How about this, ( fluffy dress with circles everywere. )

Olive: Perfect!

Aurthor's Note: What will happen on the date, and does jared really  
seem like the nice guy he is, does he really like chyna, questions will  
be answered in the next chapter's. But for now please read and  
review! (: sorry if its short the next one will be longer.


	2. The Date

The Date

( At Chyna's House )

Chyna: ( scream's) I can't wait for the date.

Darryl: Dang girl your going to make me deaf.

Darryl: Don't you dare do anthing with that boy or your getting  
grounded.

Chyna: Dad im 13 im not your little girl anymore, why can't you treat  
me like a normal teenage girl.

Darryl:  
Because your still my little girl, and I don't want you to grow up  
fast.

Chyna: Dad it's fine ( doorbell rings )

Chyna: Yay! he is here

( Opens The Door )

Jared: Hey Chyna

Chyna: Hey ( giggles )

Jared: So you ready

Chyna: Yeah let's go

( She Leaves The House )

Darryl: Well I guess it's just me and you, lets watch a movie, but  
first go make me some popcorn.

Cameron: Ok but I get to pick the movie

Darryl: Fine

( lexi's house )

Lexi: Ok Paisley are you ready

Paisley: Ready

Lexi: Omg Paisley your wearing black pagamas.

Paisley: What you said wear something black.

Lexi: Just wear this ( holdes up black pants and a black shirt.)

Paisley: First before I wear it why do have to wear black.

Lexi: Because were going undercover

Paisley: Wait were going to go under the cover, what cover?

Lexi: Omg just wear IT!

Paisley: Ok,ok

( At The Date )

Chyna: So (giggles )

Jared: So.. would you like to dance.

Chyna: Sure

( They Dance )

Chyna: This is nice

Jared: Yeah it is

Lexi: Ok Paisley do plan A

Paisley: Wait I forgot what's plan A again

Lexi: You know what Paisley just stay here and i'll do it.

Lexi: She pulls the bowl of punch on chyna's dress.

Chyna: ( Screams ) my dress is ruined, lexi!

Lexi: There is nobody here named lexi ( she said in an accent.)

Jared: Lexi get out right now!

Lexi: Fine

Chyna: Lexi why did you do that?

Lexi: Because you were stealing Jared.

Chyna: But you don't even like him

Lexi: Yeah I know but I don't want someone to choose you over me, im  
beautiful.

Chyna: Are you always trying to ruin my life, you know what you win  
( Runs Out Crying )

Jared: Chyna wait!

Lexi: Oh look at that she's gone, looks like your free.

Jared: Just stop it Lexi, ( Runs to find Chyna )

( Next Day At Webster High School )

Olive: so Chyna how did the date go with Jared?

Chyna: It was awful

Olive: Lexi

Chyna: yes, she always tries to ruin my life, what did I ever do to her?

Olive: Well you do kinda get the lead role in every play since you came.

Chyna: Hey it's not my fault

Chyna: And besides Fletcher has been mad at me for no reason, what did  
I do to him.

Olive: Well he is mad at you because you never notice him, your too  
busy crushing on another guy while he tries his hardest to impress you.

Chyna: Yeah your right im gonna go talk to Fletcher.

( She Walkes Away )

Chyna:( She looks around for him but finds something else) Jared?

Aurthor's Note: Cliffhanger , what did chyna see? and remember to  
review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chyna: Omg I can't belive it, Jared?  
(She see's him kiss another girl.)

( She runs crying but bumps into Fletcher )

Fletcher: Chyna? Chyna what's wrong

Chyna: Nothing, I have to go ( She goes but then fletcher pulls her  
back. )

Fletcher: Chyna im not letting you go untill you tell me what's wrong.

Chyna: Why do you care, I thought you were mad at me.

Fletcher: How can I stay mad at you your my best friend.

Chyna: Fletcher im so sorry

Fletcher: For what?

Chyna:For not noticing you, and im sorry if I made you sad.

Fletcher: It's okay your my best friend, now tell why you were crying.

Chyna: I saw Jared kiss another girl( she said while crying )

Fletcher: Chyna don't cry,he is a jerk for doing that, any guy would  
be so lucky to go out with you.

Fletcher: Do you need a hug( he held out his arms )

Chyna: Yes

Fletcher: Im going to hurt Jared

Chyna: No you'll get hurt

Fletcher: But he broke your heart

Chyna: Yeah I know, but i have something planed.

Fletcher: What is it?

Chyna: Oh you'll see

( In The Hallway)

Jared: Oh hey Chyna

Chyna: Hey, so anything new

Jared: No

Chyna: Oh really

Jared: Yeah( he said akwardlly)

Chyna: You think your going to get away with it.

Jared: Get away with what

Chyna: I saw you kiss another girl, how could you.

Chyna: Oh and i forgot to give you something,( she pours a smoothie on  
his head )

Chyna: How could you?

Jared: Im sorry Chyna it's just( gets interupted by chyna)

Chyna: Stop with the excuses ok, just stop. ( runs away crying )

Fletcher: ( Runs after Chyna)

Fletcher: Chyna are you okay

Chyna: Yeah im fine it's just that i always thought of Jared as this  
nice guy, but now all i see when i look at him is a lying pig.

Fletcher: Look Chyna he is a jerk, your beautiful, smart, and talented  
any guy would lucky to have you as a girlfriend.

Chyna: You really think all that stuff about me ?

Fletcher: Definitly

Chyna: ( Hugs Fletcher )

Chyna: ( While hugging Fletcher )  
Thanks :)

Fletcher: Your welcome, and just know that ill always be their for you.

Chyna: Yeah i know,( kisses Fletcher on the cheek.)

Fletcher:( Sighs dreamingly then faints )

Hey guys yeah i know this chapter is kinda bad and kinda short but  
guys im sorry, and im so sorry for not updating this story, its just  
that im in school now and i sometimes get busy, ill try to update as  
soon as possible:).  
And please remember to REVIEW or ill decide to end this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys yeah I know I haven't been on here for a while and im sorry, but I decided to end this story. It's not because of u guys you are awesome and I got alot of views from all over the world! Im very gratefully you guys are AWESOME! And I have other news im gonna start a new flyna fanfiction and its called I LOVE YOU and I promise that im gonna finish it but not very quick cause I have school but I have fall break so im gonna write a lot during my fall break so I don't keep you guys waiting and to give u the plot of it its about after the episode SignificANT Other and how Chyna really loves Fletcher but doesn't want to ruin their friendship, so I hope u guys read it. And if you guys didn't hear ANT Farm is getting renewed for a third season! Can't wait, also one last think all u flyna shippers out their reading this right now help us and come to the ant farm flyna wiki it would really help and comment. So that's all ill be writing my new story tomorrow and ill post it Saturday.**


End file.
